Under the Moon
by Lady Maybe
Summary: If he left he would never again see this. He would never see Naruto again. After all, he would probably hate Sasuke for leaving if he didn't hate him all ready. "I love you, Naruto".


Okay...so this is the first time I have posted anything on Fan fiction. And I just want to say that I'm open to ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I love it and it tells me you really pay attention to the story. So please leave reviews. Anything helps.

AND I've changed somethings around in one scene. I know it's not accurate to the anime or manga but for writing purposes, I changed it. So if you bitch about it, just know I don't give a damn and you should really read an author's note.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were cold and lonely. They were barren as Sasuke walked down them, his footsteps echoing of the dark buildings. He was finally doing it. He was finally going to get his revenge.

It had occupied his mind more and more. He was thinking about day and night. It was influencing his daily actions. It was all he thought about. It even caused him to hurt the one most dear to him. His only real friend. Suddenly, a thought surfaced his mind.

He was returning to his old-self.

Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before he reverted back. After Orochimaru placed the curse seal, he knew it was over.

And so he found himself walking toward the gate of the village.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze in his movement. He stiffened even more as footsteps approached from behind him and a warm touched his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder forward shaking off the hand. It was Sakura. She had obviously followed him all the here for no reason. She really thought she could stop him. Sasuke scoffed under his breath. She really thought she was special.

"Sasuke, where are you going?", she asked. He could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Sasuke didn't answer nor did he turn around. Sakura continued to reach her hand toward, trembling from the cold.

"Sasuke please don't go. We all want you here with us. Me and Naruto especially. We are a team, aren't we?"

Sakura flinched as Sasuke appeared behind her. She knew she couldn't stop him. Sasuke was just too from her reach and no matter how hard she tried, he would never listen to her. She was the weakest. Tears filled her seafoam green eyes. She was the weakest, always relying on Naruto and Sasuke. Even now she couldn't get Sasuke to trust her.

"Thank you, Sakura but I can't stay here. You know that.", Sasuke said behind her.

She cried out for a second and moved to turn around but Sasuke moved quicker. He knocked her out and let her slump to path. He looked down at her with no remorse, he would never look at her with mercy. She was just another annoyance.

By the time he had reached the edge of the gate, the moon was already at it's peak. He had to get moving if he wanted to get a good start. But as he took his last step toward the gate, something pulled at his heart. It kept him from taking that last step. Sasuke sighed and looked at the moon.

He knew what was holding him.

Naruto

But he couldn't go back now. If he saw Naruto, he wouldn't be able to leave. He would want to stay be his side and give up his revenge. He would lose all his resolve just by seeing the dobe's goofy smile.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he tucked away the image in his mind. It would be his forever.

With one last look at the village, he took that step. He was finally outside the village and outside of anyone's grasp. He could finally get his revenge. Sasuke continued to walk, the village and Naruto behind him. All he thought about was his next step.

Sasuke's head whipped to the left side. He had heard it. A soft sigh. Instinct told him to find the source of the sound and so he set off toward it, into the woods. The sigh seemed to echo around Sasuke, making it difficult to find its owner. His Sharingan spun wildly, looking everywhere for that sigh. His arms were cut by branches and brushes as he whirled past them. Then he heard it again, louder almost.

He continued to follow the sound until it disappeared. He continued to look around, calculating how to take out whoever it was. He was finally able to leave and he would not let anyone stop him. Then he heard it above him.

'Gotcha ya'. Sasuke jumped up on the branch and pulled out a kunai. His eyes adjusted to sudden spring and saw whose neck he was about to slit.

Naruto.

There, right in front of Sasuke, was the boy who could melt Sasuke's heart and crack his wall. Naruto sat, leaning against the tree trunk, sleeping. The blonde's chest moved slighty with each quiet inhale. His obnoxiously baggy, orange jacket was unzipped to show a smooth tan stomach under his fish net shirt. His headband resting around his neck, the metal shining under the moon. His face was relaxed. Those plump, tan lips were open enough that Sasuke could see a row of Naruto's teeth. His beautiful sky blue eyes were covered by tan lids, blonde eyelashes resting gently against whiskered cheeks. The blonde hair that enticed Sasuke to run his figures through it had fallen over Naruto's eyes, creating a shadow across his face.

This was what Sasuke was afraid of. This beauty of a boy held Sasuke's heart and would not let it go. No matter how many times they fought, Sasuke still loved the blonde boy. And now seeing him under the moon was almost too much.

If he left he would never again see this. He would never see Naruto again. After all, he would probably hate Sasuke for leaving if he didn't hate him all ready.

Thinking about that, Sasuke pulled the kunai away and ran his hand through Naruto's hair, enjoying the feel of the soft feel of it. He ran his hand down the curve of his scarred cheek gently, afraid he would wake him up. Sasuke's lip rubbed his lower lip for a moment before he placed his other hand on Naruto's other cheek and leaned toward him.

Naurto's lips were so soft and warm almost like a feather. Sasuke closed his eyes and applied more pressure. His heart was beating wildly against his ribs as he slid his right hand up to Naruto's cheek. Puffs of air grazed Sasuke's lips as Naruto continued to sleep. After a few moments, he pulled away. His cold hands resting on Naurto's cheeks.

God, he would miss this.

Sasuke's eyes roamed Naruto's face one more time, memorizing every detail from the curve of his nose to the slight laugh lines around his mouth. This would be the last time.

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's forehead.

I love you.

He jumped down from the branch and ran through the woods again. He ran in the opposite direction, away from Naruto and the village.

* * *

So it's done. I think it took me...an hour to write it. I don't know. I've had the idea in my head for a while and now I finally put it on paper...sort of.

So again, PLEASE LEAVE AWESOME REVIEWS!I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY!REALLY!


End file.
